someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came
I am worried about the state our kingdom is in right now. Our only ruler has been taken last night. She was a kind gal. The king and queen have died years ago, and we, the residents of her kingdom have raised the child. She is rather tall compared to us. We are servants of the royal family. We were all born with a disease that gave us swell heads and permanant, but odd form of chicken pocks, that are more like spots. When the princess became aware of her responsibilities, she started to care for and raise us. Last night an army of short men ambushed our kingdom. They have taken our princess, our only ruler and left with her. They all wore armor, but it was too dark to make out much. I suspect the armor they wore was heavy and slowed them down. Their warriors took beatings quite well and damaged our only warriors, who were no taller than them. Some of their warriors were on foot, some were on aerial assault. Some beared hammers and broken and dented our gates. Small brown men were also in the fight. They looked sad and had fangs. They looked angry too, and charged at us. The final man who came was one ugly knight. He wore a massive version of his warriors' armor, but had spikes. He was at least 3 times as tall. He burned right through our guards. The princess watched from her windows. She was scared and our people were frightened as well, hiding behind her tall form. The evil, ugly man broke in and laughed a devilish laugh. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder. He screamed words to his souldiers. We didn't understand much of what he said. He and his warriors leave and up in the dark skies appeared some kind of machine. It was made of wood and had a couple of propellers and cannons. The brave, but evil souldiers and the knight in the spiked armor, along with our princess, left and were brought into the ships. One cannon shot the castle, and left. We were helpless. Weak. Unable to defend ourselves. We decided that we need to contact the other kingdoms to warn them and get them to help us with our situations. Our land is nice and green. Covered in grass and contained clean, bright lakes and plentiful with food. We have massive hills that are great for hiking. The princess and her boyfriend hiked in those places often. The only thing we could improve on with our country is the plumbing, since we have massive sewer systems, sometimes pipes stick out onto the land, but never pollutes the world. The land next door is a massive desert. Our kingdom from the past before we moved here still lies there, but has been explored by a friend of mine who decided to live there for a couple of years. Palm trees somehow survive there and pyramids surround the entire land. The princess and her boyfriend used to love visiting there during cold winters days here to get away to a warmer environment. Though a couple sinkholes are here and there on occasion, it's a fantastic place. Sadly, I heard that this man has taken over those old kingdom ruins. We, the people who once inhabited the desert, were surprized at one time to find nearby an extremely cold winter land. Like our land, but it snows everyday, every season, every year. The hills are blue and topped nicely with snow, and an old mansion lies near the center of it all. It is haunted and nobody ever visits that place, but I heard the princess's boyfriend's brother is interested in that kind of stuff. The princess loves to visit here for winter vacation. Before our people existed, a kingdom lived there. They were taken over and went nearly extinct at that time, with only 2 people surviving, who escaped. They ended up being the founders of our new kingdom. The land next to that is a tropical resort, littered with palm trees and warm weather and clear waters. Then the next land is said to be covered in lush, green forests, home to the small souldiers the knight has recruited. The next is at high elevations.Rocky mountains and fog are pretty much wha the land is. It is mostly dangerous because of the knight's cannons. The next land is rumored to be in the clouds, above the mountainous land. The last is the knight's home, a volcanic hell with evil looking volcanos and swarming with monsters and soul-burning lava. This isn't the first time this man has came. He has taken our ruler many a time before. Her boyfriend loves her so and rescues her with assistance of many friends that he uses their powers for. We try to call him, but we know he is chasing a dream, reaching for the stars. He often picks up flowers from the ice land and from the desert and litter the kingdom with them. It is time we send him our note once again. In hours after we send the note, he comes to the kingdom, with his brother too. We tell them what happened. They paniced and jumped and ran off after the dirrection the knight went. Me and another kingdom resident run off to follow. I want to go on this adventure to save the princess. As we run off, I hear the town cheering, and I heard one resident say in an odd voice 4 words: "Go save her, Mario!" Written by: AnimalInMe Category:Creepypasta Category:Super Mario Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal